Electronic signing solutions, such as Adobe eSign, are available to facilitate the signing of electronic documents by way of electronic signature. A person's electronic signature often has significant legal and business ramifications. As such, the person may wish to seek advice from an attorney, a supervisor, and/or other counsel prior to applying their electronic signature to an electronic document. In order to seek counsel, a person may communicate with counsel outside of an electronic signing workflow, such as via e-mail or telephone. Information may be exchanged between the parties including physical and/or digital copies of the electronic document and related comments. One of the parties may wish to access this information at some point in the future, such as after the electronic document has been signed. However, much of the information exchanged between the parties is lost, obscure, or unreliable (e.g., due to the insecure and transitory nature of these communication channels).